The Love Guru
by KnowMyNameNotMyStory
Summary: SYNOPSIS: CAT and ROBBIE take love advice from a book to get their crushes to like them, not realizing whom they should really be with is right in front of them all along.


SYNOPSIS: CAT and ROBBIE take love advice from a book to get their crushes to like them, not realizing whom they should really be with is right in front of them all along.

* * *

**THE LOVE GURU– SCENE 1**

EXT. HOLLYWOOD ARTS LIBRARY– 2:00 PM

The gang is in the school library finishing their group English reports during free period before the weekend starts. The girls are in one group, the boys in another. Everyone is working intently on the assignment, not wanting to bother the other group trying to finish as soon as possible.

**TORI**

Hey CAT, can you see if there are any more books on Tristan and Isolde? We just need to quote one more source and we'll be done.

**CAT**

KK!

CAT gets up and walks to the bookshelf in the corner of the room. Focus goes to boys.

**BECK**

Hey Rob, do we have any more books on Heloise and Abelard?

**ROBBIE**

Nope. I'll go check the shelf one more time.

ROBBIE gets up and walks to the same bookshelf as CAT. Both are too focused on finishing their assignments to acknowledge each other's presence. They are on opposite ends scanning the shelf for books they need. They both come across an interesting title. Best selling author Zandra Hill released a book titled "The Love Guru: A Person's Guide to Love". Several copies were on the shelf; CAT and ROBBIE each grabbed a copy and opened it. Both thought it was very interesting and brought it back to their respective groups.

**CAT**

Lookie what I found hehe.

JADE looks at the book CAT is holding.

**JADE**

"The Love Guru"? Excuse me while I go slam my hands in a car door.

**TORI**

CAT you were supposed to look for Tristan and Isolde.

**CAT**

I got distracted. Look it says that Zandra can help you see if the person you love loves you back.

**TORI**

You really don't believe that chiz, do you?

**CAT**

What if Mark is the one? This book will help me!

**JADE**

That punk you went on a date with last week? I don't like him. What does your stupid book say?

CAT happily smiles and opens the book. Meanwhile at the guys' table…

**ROBBIE**

Dude check this book out!

ANDRE and BECK look at ROBBIE's book, look at each other and start to laugh.

**ANDRE**

Rob, what the heck are you doing reading this thing?

**BECK**

Yeah Bro "The Love Guru"? Who believes this junk?

**ROBBIE**

(OFFENDED) I do!

**ANDRE**

(SIGHES) Why don't you just ask BECK and me for advice? We'll help you out.

**BECK**

Yeah, so who's the girl?

**ROBBIE**

I think Trina might like me again.

ANDRE and BECK look at each other again and laugh.

**ANDRE**

You can't possibly think Trina likes you, do you?

**ROBBIE**

Yeah! Look what the first page says; it's totally about Trina!

The guys check out the first page. Focus goes back to the girls. CAT is reading the first page.

**CAT**

_"Love is a tricky game to play, but if you master the rules, you can find that perfect lover. My book will give you tips on noticing the signs that the person you love just might love you back."_

**JADE**

What kind of fortune cookie chiz is this Love Guru putting in the minds of stupid people?

**TORI**

Seriously CAT. Really?

**CAT**

Look what the first tip says… _"The person you love gives you nicknames that make you smile."_

**TORI**

Has Mark given you any cute nicknames?

**CAT**

Hm… Oh yeah! When we were with his friends, I heard him call me "daft" in front of them and they smiled. I don't know what it means but if they smiled I'm assuming it's a cute word.

TORI and JADE look at each other with a hint of anger because of what Mark called her.

**JADE**

I'm gonna kick his butt.

**CAT**

(CONFUSED) Why?

**TORI**

(TIMIDLY) Are you sure you want Mark?

**CAT**

Of course! He's already passed tip #1.

JADE and TORI face palm and sigh at CAT's explanation. Focus goes to the boys.

**ANDRE**

Trina calls you nicknames? Other than loser?

**ROBBIE**

Sort of. Whenever she sees me she usually grunts or makes some weird noise like "UGGGGHHH"

**BECK**

How is that a nickname?

**ROBBIE**

I think that she's so excited to see me that she's at a loss for words. (SMILES CONFIDENTLY)

**ANDRE**

(LAUGHS) Yeah. That's why she makes that noise

**ROBBIE**

And check out tip #2. _"The person you love knows the little things about you."_

**ANDRE**

And what does Trina know that we don't?

**ROBBIE**

Well, Trina knows I'm slightly insecure so she likes to get up in my face and insult me so it toughens me up. She's so thoughtful like that. (SMILES CONFIDENTLY)

**BECK**

Thoughtful. That's what she is. (STIFLES LAUGH)

Focus goes back to the girls.

**JADE**

CAT, you're my best friend. What can Mark possibly know that I don't know about you?

**CAT**

When I was with his friends, he knows I love cupcakes so he told me if I behave he'd buy me a cupcake so I behaved all night!

**TORI**

(ANGRILY) Everyone knows you love cupcakes, CAT. But that's not the point. The point is, why would Mark do that?

**CAT**

Do what?

**JADE**

Treat you like a pet.

**TORI**

Yeah CAT, seemed kind of like an order than a compromise.

**CAT**

Hehe my name is CAT and they're cute pets. (SMILES INNOCENTLY)

**JADE**

(To TORI) I'm gonna kill this kid the next time I see him.

**TORI**

(To JADE) Count me in.

Final bell rings. Everyone looks up at each other.

**ANDRE**

They're gonna close the library soon. Want to finish up in the Cafeteria?

**TORI**

Good idea, 'Dre.

Everyone gathers their belongings and head out to the Asphalt Café.

_END SCENE 1_

* * *

**THE LOVE GURU– SCENE 2**

EXT. ASPHALT CAFÉ– 3:15 PM

Per ANDRE's suggestion, the gang ends up at the Asphalt Café. CAT and ROBBIE still have the "Love Guru" books and are still obsessing over it. The girls are sitting at one table and the boys at another.

**JADE**

CAT, why do you still have that stupid book?

**CAT**

Because! This is the bible of love!

**TORI and JADE**

Oh. My. God. (GROANS)

**CAT**

Want to hear tip #3?

**TORI**

(SIGHS) Sure.

**JADE**

(SIGHS) Why not.

**CAT**

Tip #3 (CLEARS THROAT) _"The person you love does nice things for you when you least expect it."_

**JADE**

(SARCASTICALLY) Ok, now _this_ I've gotta hear. How is Mark compared to this tip?

**CAT**

When his friends were talking to me, Mark gave me some taffy that was so good but so chewy so I couldn't speak, but he talked for me while I tried to finish my taffy. It was so yummy!

**TORI**

Well what did he say about you?

**CAT**

He said a bunch of big words that I've never heard of but they seemed really impressed by me. If "merit scholar" means "fun and bouncy" then I'm glad he used bigger words for me! Hehe

TORI and JADE are staring at CAT, agape at what she said Mark said about her. He's so embarrassed about CAT that he lies about her intelligence. Focus goes to the guys.

**ROBBIE**

A couple of weeks ago my mamaw knitted me this sweater and I wore it to school. I thought it looked nice. That day I bumped into Trina accidentally so she dumped her soup on my head. My sweater got ruined and she said that the soup made it better. She made me realize the sweater really wasn't nice. How thoughtful of her (SMILES).

ANDRE and BECK try to hold back their laughs, but fail and laugh hysterically.

**ROBBIE**

Wha- What's so funny?

**ANDRE**

ROBBIE, Trina doesn't like you. Get it through your head, dude! (LAUGHS)

**BECK**

Yeah Man, I almost feel sorry for you. (LAUGHS)

**ROBBIE**

(FRUSTRATED) Ugh whatever, you guys don't understand!

ROBBIE angrily gets up and walks over to the girls' table. ANDRE and BECK, still laughing, follow him.

**ANDRE**

Aw C'mon Rob we didn't mean to hurt your feelings bro. We're just playing.

**ROBBIE**

Yeah well it's offensive when you guys laugh.

**JADE**

What's Shapiro moping about this time?

**BECK**

ROBBIE thinks he's in love with Trina and Trina is in love with him.

**TORI**

Ew ROBBIE. Why?

**ANDRE**

He's taking advice from this stupid "Love Guru" book.

**CAT**

(EXCITEDLY) Oh my gosh ROBBIE you read the book too?! Isn't is so neat?!

**ROBBIE**

Yeah it is! It's all so true too!

**TORI**

Oi vey. You guys, the book is wrong. CAT, you can't be in love with Mark.

**ANDRE**

And ROBBIE, you can't be in love with Trina.

**CAT**

(WHIMPERS) ROBBIE, why are they being so mean to us?

CAT gets up.

**ANDRE**

Where you going lil' Red?

**CAT**

To get a drink, you guys are so frustrating!

CAT walks over to the Grub Truck to buy a drink.

**ROBBIE**

You guys just don't understand what love is!

**TORI**

No, you guys just don't see that the people you so called "love" don't love you back!

**BECK**

What do mean? Who does CAT love?

**JADE**

Some jerk named Mark. He is treating CAT so wrong but she takes it as courtesy when really he's making her look stupid.

**ANDRE**

What a jerk.

**TORI**

Tell me about it. Anyways, ROBBIE trust me it's nothing against you but Trina is only in love with herself. Find someone with a bigger ego than her, that's her perfect match. You're too nice a guy to have a big ego.

**BECK**

Yeah bro, plus you can do better.

**JADE**

Way better.

**BECK**

Sorry TORI…

**TORI**

Oh I'm not offended. I agree, ROBBIE you can do better than Trina and CAT can do better than Mark.

ROBBIE sits there while everyone talks about how Mark is wrong for CAT and Trina is wrong for him. He wishes for CAT to come back from buying drinks so he's not alone being picked on.

_END SCENE 2_

* * *

**THE LOVE GURU– SCENE 3**

EXT. ASPHALT CAFÉ– 4:30 PM

CAT is making her way back to the gang with two drinks in her hands. She walks in while TORI is talking.

**TORI**

We're not saying to you and CAT don't believe the tips completely, because some of them do make sense.

CAT finally arrives and as ANDRE is about to talk, directs his words to both of them.

**ANDRE**

We're just saying that you two should rethink who the people you claim you love are. That's all.

CAT groans because she is over listening to her friends and sits next to ROBBIE. TORI, ANDRE, BECK and JADE gather in a group sitting on top of the table that is right next to CAT and ROBBIE's table feeling defeated.

**BECK**

What are we gonna do? They won't listen.

**JADE**

I don't know, they are both so oblivious to things. Might as well just be the same person.

TORI notices CAT and ROBBIE interacting.

**TORI**

Better yet, they're made for each other.

The four of them watch and listen in on CAT and ROBBIE conversing.

**ROBBIE**

Hey Kitty-Cat, whatcha got there?

**CAT**

Hehe hi Robberoni, I got us some hot chocolate.

Focus goes to the four.

**ANDRE**

(LAUGHS) Kitty-Cat. Robberoni.

**TORI**

Such cute nicknames.

**JADE**

Better than "daft".

**BECK**

Or "loser", or "UGH".

Focus goes back to CAT and ROBBIE.

**ROBBIE**

Aw Thanks CAT. You didn't have to. (LOOKS AT HER CUP) Wow that's a lot of whipped cream!

**CAT**

I love whipped cream! It's like a cloud. Oh and I didn't forget yours, whipped cream on the bottom, just how you like it. (WINKS)

**ROBBIE**

You remembered! (LOOKS AT OWN CUP) And I see that you put three large marshmallows in mine, just how you like it, and how you got me to like it too.

**CAT**

Oh ROBBIE, you know me so well.

CAT and ROBBIE smile at each other before sipping their drinks. Focus goes to the four.

**ANDRE**

Did you guys know ROBBIE gets whipped cream on the bottom?

**BECK**

I thought he never liked whipped cream on his drinks.

**TORI**

Well, everyone knows CAT loves marshmallows

**JADE**

Yeah but even I'm her best friend and I've never counted the marshmallows she put in her hot chocolates. Gotta hand it to Shapiro for paying attention to detail.

Everyone nods their heads. Suddenly TORI has a revelation.

**TORI**

Oh My God, you guys, it's the love guru!

**JADE**

Ugh… you too Vega? I would have expected more from you.

**ANDRE**

TORI, you don't believe that chizz do you?

**TORI**

No here me out. Tip #1 Call each other nicknames. We just said that the nicknames they gave each other were much better than the nicknames Mark and Trina had for them, or lack thereof.

ANDRE, JADE and BECK start to understand what TORI is saying.

**BECK**

And tip #2…

**TORI**

They know the little things about each other. What did we just talk about 10 seconds ago?

**JADE**

Their hot chocolate preferences. Oh chizz, Vega you're right.

**ANDRE**

Wait, there was another tip, what's #3 again?

**TORI**

Uhh, oh yeah! The person you love does nice things for you when you least expect it.

**BECK**

Does the hot chocolate count?

**JADE**

I guess. But wait, look.

Focus goes back to CAT and ROBBIE. The weather is getting cooler and they are both absorbedly reading the "Love Guru" book. ROBBIE notices CAT is not wearing a sweater and although it's not that cold yet, he takes off his jacket and wraps it around her shoulders.

**ROBBIE**

Here you go, CAT. Don't want you getting sick on me.

**CAT**

But what about you Rob, aren't you going to get cold?

**ROBBIE**

You got me hot chocolate to keep me warm, so you can wear my jacket. It's the least I can do Kitty-Cat.

**CAT**

Aw thanks ROBBIE!

CAT hugs ROBBIE and kisses his cheek. He smiles not expecting her to kiss him then sips his drink before reading again. CAT continues to read as well. Focus goes back to the four. All their mouths are hung open by the interaction they just saw between the two.

**ANDRE**

Well I'll be. ROBBIE's got game.

**JADE**

CAT too.

**BECK**

I can't believe it.

**TORI**

Oh my god. This is too cute.

TORI, ANDRE, JADE and BECK walk back to CAT and ROBBIE's with smirks on their faces.

**BECK**

Having fun you two?

**CAT**

(SMILING) Yup! I mean (TRIES TO BE MAD) we're just reading the dumb book some more.

**ANDRE**

I don't see why you two are wasting your times when you've got your answers already.

**ROBBIE**

But I thought you said that CAT and I were wrong?

The four look at each other and smirk.

**TORI**

Sure, about Mark and Trina. But I think you guys know what we're talking about. (RAISES EYEBROW AND SMIRKS)

**CAT**

Huh?

**JADE**

Oh come on! You're both so blinded by love and have so much in common, I'm surprised you two haven't dated yet!

**BECK**

(LAUGHS) Babe, don't be so blunt.

**CAT**

Wait, you think ROBBIE and me should date?

**ROBBIE**

We're just friends, you guys.

**TORI**

Sure, Friends. Well, I'm sure you guys might want some alone time. See you later!

TORI, ANDRE, JADE and BECK gather their things and leave school. ROBBIE got up and sat on the opposite side of CAT instead of next to her, both thinking what their friends said was ridiculous.

_END SCENE 3_

* * *

**THE LOVE GURU– SCENE 4**

EXT. ASPHALT CAFÉ – 5:10 PM

CAT and ROBBIE are intently reading the last pages of the "Love Guru" book. Sitting opposite sides, they try to ignore what their friends have been saying to them.

**CAT and ROBBIE**

_(Both reading passage to themselves)_

_"But sometimes though, the person you think you love isn't the right one. And that's the beauty of love; it happens blindly. Don't force yourself to love someone who can be completely wrong for you. But how do you know then who is right for you? Open your eyes, your true love is right in front of you. They always have been."_

CAT and ROBBIE look up at the same time. They lock eyes for a second. They smile at each other and after realizing what they read, blush and immediately look down. CAT and ROBBIE are both thinking to themselves. (_Thoughts in Italics_.)

**CAT**

_Oh My God. Are they right? Is it really ROBBIE that loves me? Do I love him?_

**ROBBIE**

_I can't believe I blushed in front of her. What am I a tomato? Wait… Why am I nervous all of a sudden around CAT?_

CAT and ROBBIE look up again but when they see each other, look back down quickly.

**CAT**

_Why am I blushing so madly? Why is it so hot? Oh wait; I'm wearing ROBBIE's Jacket. It's so snug and warm and (SNIFFS THE COLLAR) ooh it smells like him. He smells really good…. Wait CAT no! He's your best friend! Stop it!_

**ROBBIE**

_Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God. Am I really in love with my best friend? Zandra, are you playing with me?_

ROBBIE and CAT flip back the pages of the book.

**CAT**

_Tip #1- Nicknames. ROBBIE calls me Kitty-CAT. Hehe such a sweet name. _

**ROBBIE**

_Robberoni. I do like it better than "Ughh". Tip #2- Knows little things about you. Well she does know a few things that I don't tell BECK and ANDRE. Even the whipped cream. She's the only one who knows I like it. Everyone else thinks I don't like whipped cream so they never order it the way CAT does._

**CAT**

_ROBBIE knows things that JADE doesn't know because I know he won't judge. People call me dumb but ROBBIE doesn't think I am. He pays attention to me. Even knows how many marshmallows I put in my drink. Tip #3 Does things when you least expect it. I got him a drink…_

**ROBBIE**

_I gave her my jacket and she kissed me on the cheek… Oh my god she kissed me!_

**CAT**

_…And I kissed him. Deng CAT, when did you get the courage to do that?! But now I can never do it again because I'm nervous!_

**ROBBIE**

_But TORI and them are right? Why should we listen to the book? Then again, people make fun of me, except for CAT._

**CAT**

_He's the nicest boy ever. Not like the guys I've dated. And he really cares about what I say._

**ROBBIE**

_She's lovable and she always smiles even when Rex insults her or the day goes awry. Always makes me smile when my day goes awry too; actually she makes me smile all the time._

**CAT**

_He's a nerd but is cute when he get's frustrated. He's the smartest boy I know. He makes me laugh too. Hehe._

CAT and ROBBIE smile to themselves after realizing the little things about each other.

**ROBBIE**

_And the book said…_

**CAT**

_The book said… your true love is right in front of you…_

**ROBBIE**

_It might not mean literally but in our case it's that and more…_

CAT and ROBBIE look up at each other.

**CAT**

_He's right in front of me. I think I love you, ROBBIE Shapiro. (SMILES)_

**ROBBIE**

_There's that smile. I think I love you, CAT Valentine. (SMILES BACK)_

(Note: Dialogue in regular font)

**ROBBIE**

CAT?

**CAT**

Yeah?

**ROBBIE**

Uh, can I walk you home?

**CAT**

(SMILES) Of course.

CAT and ROBBIE gather their belongings and start to walk out of the school. Both are too nervous to talk. After a moment, ROBBIE gathers the courage and breaks the silence.

**ROBBIE**

So CAT…

**CAT**

So ROBBIE… hehe

**ROBBIE**

What did you think about the book?

**CAT**

(SHYLY) I don't know. What did you think?

**ROBBIE**

(SHYLY) I don't know.

ROBBIE's plan fails but decides to talk after a moment.

**ROBBIE**

Actually, I thought the book really opened my eyes.

CAT stops and looks at ROBBIE. ROBBIE stops too and looks at CAT.

**CAT**

M-me too. (SMILES)

CAT and ROBBIE start to walk again. A moment passes.

**ROBBIE**

What's your take on true love?

**CAT**

(SMILES) I think I found it.

From the corner of his eyes he can see CAT slowly smiling and blushing at what she just said, not daring to look at him. ROBBIE smiles, confident that both their feelings are reciprocated.

**ROBBIE**

I think I found it too.

ROBBIE gathers the courage to grab CAT's hand and intertwine their fingers while they are still walking. CAT is surprised at first by their sudden contact of skin, then settles in comfortably and leans on ROBBIE the rest of the walk home. Both of them have ridiculous grins plastered on their faces because the Love Guru really did help them find each other.

_END SCENE 4_

_"Love is blind; friendship closes it's eyes." -Nietzsche_

_"But when it's true love, feeling is much stronger than seeing." -Anon_

_"You see the one you love once they touch your heart." -Anon_

_END_


End file.
